


Moving Forward Side by Side [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SamSteve Anniversary Week [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Art, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fanart, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Happily Married, Happy Sam Wilson, Happy Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Sam work on the garden of their first house together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve Anniversary Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: SamSteve Anniversary Week





	Moving Forward Side by Side [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SamSteve Anniversary Week 2020](https://samstevesmallgifts.tumblr.com/post/611154720164315136/samsteve-anniversary-week-march-29-april-4) ~ Day 1: Non-Serumed Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
